


Tell Me That You Want Me

by Gement



Series: Batman: Millennials in Love [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Altered Mental States, Batman Has a Bad Night, Bondage, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Making The Best of a Bad Situation, Noncon Drug Use, One-Sided Sex Pollen, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen Slow Burn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gement/pseuds/Gement
Summary: Batman gets a faceful of Ivy. His partner gets an interesting ethical situation. They both eventually get things they like. Sex pollen slow burn: These consent nerds are making it happen.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/OMC
Series: Batman: Millennials in Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636105
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Tell Me That You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> [[[ Content advisory: Non-consensual aphrodisiac drugging. Synopsis available in endnote. ]]]
> 
> If you are tuning in without context, Zach lives in the manor with Bruce and Alfred (no Robins at this time); he has Detailed Opinions on consent. Fits between chapters [← 44](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388384/chapters/55120924) and [45 →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388384/chapters/55198162) of [Nay, I Can't Resist Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388384), so my fluffy-kinky-queer romance novel remains hypoallergenic for those with a sex pollen allergy.

Zach's phone shrilled with the emergency tone. He scrambled for it and lit the bedside lamp. "Yes?"

"Good, you're there. I..." Batman stopped, breathing hard. "It's not good."

Zach went cold and clear. "What do you need?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay. Where are you?"

"Cave."

"I'll be right down."

" _No!_ Don't."

"Okay. I'm staying up here. What happened?"

"Ivy happened." After far, far too long a wait, Batman managed more. "Ivy and her newest concentrated aphrodisiac happened."

"Oh, Jesus."

"No one's hurt. I haven't hurt anyone. I got away. And... I think I was the only target tonight. She'll steal, but she won't..." He went silent again.

"She won't rape anyone else."

"Yes. And she didn't... I haven't..."

"Bruce. It's assault. Just because she's not touching you doesn't change that. I'm sorry you have to deal with this." He waited, but only heard ragged breathing. "Okay. Next steps. Have you done what you can to wash it off, take Benadryl, whatever neutralizes this stuff?"

"Yes. But no simple fix. It'll take hours to run its course. I was thinking. If you wanted. You'd need to take care of your own prep, I'm not, I couldn't... I'm not sure I could stop." He took a breath. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked. Not thinking clearly. I'm staying down here."

"Okay." Zach thought about it and got very hard very fast. Just letting Batman come up and... No. It really was an inadvisably, possibly irreparably bad idea. "How about I go to my room and lock it down. Would that be smart?"

"Yes."

"Please hold." Zach walked briskly to his own room, dialing Alfred as he went.

"Yes, sir?" Alfred only sounded slightly groggy.

"Sorry to wake you. You can go back to sleep in a minute, but please hit your lockdown button. He's okay, he's safe, but he's in an altered state and just needs to keep things simple, which means avoiding misunderstandings with anyone he could hurt. I'm staying on the phone with him, I've got this. Okay?"

"Understood." Alfred sounded as completely alert as Zach felt. "I shall go back to sleep immediately, secure in the knowledge that there are several layers of steel between me and a potential madman with advanced infiltration skills."

"That's the spirit. Good night, Alfred." Zach locked his room and switched calls. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Thank you. I heard. That was... Thank you."

"It's okay. We're locked down. You're safe in your lovely cave, and everyone is locked down."

B laughed weakly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm here. And as long as I stay here and you stay there, I am here for whatever you need."

B gasped, then went silent again. Zach waited. After a long moment, his voice weary, B said, "That was six."

"Ouch. In how long?"

"Two hours. I waited to call you."

"We can sit quietly, if you want."

"Maybe. It's been a long two hours. I missed you."

"I can keep talking."

"Yes."

Zach curled up in his bed, surrounded by pillows and comfort. "I had a good day at work. It was really boring. I got to zone out and do details all day. I put in a couple extra hours to bank for event scheduling." A quiet pause. "Checking in a little more. Other than the obvious, are you comfortable? Are you somewhere you can rest?"

"More or less."

"If you can improve on that, it might be a good thing to focus on. Also, the basics, water and a snack. And, uh, maybe an ice pack or something, you be the judge of what could take the edge off. Just try to avoid frostbite, okay?"

"Good ideas. Thank you."

Zach talked quietly about blueprints for a few minutes, careful to stay on the topic of buildings and not office interactions. If Batman ended up with an architecture fetish, it wouldn't be too far a leap from the current state of affairs.

"Settled."

"Oh, good. Where are you?"

"My bed down here. Water packs, food bar, hot and cold available. Sex supplies. Cleanup." Batman sounded utterly grim.

"Hey. I'm here. We can just talk."

"I can't." He sighed heavily. "I could. I tried meditating. But the mismatch is worse."

"Like being stuck on a fantasy in the office?"

"Amplified by several orders of magnitude, but yes."

"Then I am here to help you with that. I am very happy to answer your Booty Signal."

Another shaky laugh.

"Have you had any water?"

"No appetite. And I'm not sure it would be a good idea. Bladder pressure killed Tycho Brahe."

"That... is true. I'm gonna do a quick bit of googling. I'm still here if you need me to say something." Zach did a search in Incognito Mode so it wouldn't skew his results for life, then sent a couple of medical advice links to B. "Let me know if those seem plausible."

A pause. "They do. Should be safe, then. Still no appetite. I could rinse my mouth, though."

"You could. Or... you could think about something other than water."

"Yeah?" B sounded a little hopeful, which was an improvement.

"You want general suggestions or full graphic detail?"

"Go for it."

"You could think about me lying in bed, thinking about you. Because I am thinking about you, and while the circumstances are not the best, thinking about you panting for it has got me standing up good and hard. What would feel great right now is your mouth around my cock. Nice and slow."

B groaned. Zach pressed the heel of his hand down the underside of his cock, playing with his balls a little.

"Slow like _you_ like it. The way that drives me up a wall waiting for it. One swallow after another. Your hands on my thighs and your throat going nonstop. It's really amazing how long you can hold your breath. Will you let me hear you swallow?"

A faint glug.

"Mmm. Just like that. I'm squeezing every time I hear your throat working. You know how you make my legs shake when you just keep going like that."

A heavy breath. B said, "Thank you. I was thirstier than I realized."

Zach bit down on the obvious joke. "You want some more?"

"I should pace myself. I'll let you know." He sounded steadier.

"Sure. So, speaking of pacing yourself, we can stick with voice and pretend it's my apartment. But if you want more... Would video be too intense?" A gasp. Zach winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm okay. It's good. Seeing you... would be good."

"Cool, let me see what I can set up. You just get a screen handy." Zach got out his earpiece and hummed to himself while he improvised ways to hold electronics. There were no cameras anywhere in the private wing except for infrared, and very limited audio bugs.

The tricky one was clipping the tablet over the head of the bed for a full view. The phone he propped beside his head, and the laptop between his knees for crotch close-ups. He pulled on his bathrobe, then turned on all the cameras and set them to send. He climbed back into the middle to check the positions. "How's that?"

"Angles look good. I'm watching your face. If you could just look at me while I... get this under control."

Zach looked at the camera on his phone steadily and didn't say anything.

"Better. Thank you. It's getting easier. Matching it up is easier."

"I'm glad." Zach smiled slowly at the camera, and it only got a pleased sigh. "Can I see you? It's okay if the answer's no."

"I... Sure. I'm not much to look at right now."

"I'm not exactly photo op material when I've come more than once either, and I don't hear you complaining."

"True." All three of Zach's screens got a video reply button in the corner. Zach put B's face on everything but the laptop; he wanted to be able to assess what he was sending there.

The screen was mostly dark, with B a grainy image that wouldn't have shown up if the camera weren't Batgrade. B's face and neck shone with sweat. His hair was plastered to his head, but that might be from a shower. His pupils were enormous, the ring of blue barely showing around the edges. He waved at the camera. "Hi."

Zach reached a hand upward in response, showing his fingertips to the tablet as if they could be touched. B moved his arm and then shuddered, closing his eyes. "Thank you. Not being able to touch anyone right now..." He shook his head.

"You'll get to touch me soon. Just a few more hours. Once you've got this under control, you can come up here and hang onto me as long as you want. Squeeze me 'til I squeak." Zach grinned. "In the meantime, how about you tell me what you want to see?"

"Skin," B said without hesitation. "Yours. All."

Zach opened his robe slowly, sliding it off his shoulders and arms first, then laying it open to act as a dark backdrop on the bed. He watched B's face. When everything stayed under control, he ran his hands down his sides and thighs. He tightened up, making his cock bob up and down to demonstrate its enthusiasm.

"So," Zach said. "I see this going one of two ways. Either we get me almost as desperate as you are, or almost as sore as you are. What sounds good?"

B clenched his teeth and closed his eyes briefly. "Delayed gratification. Would be great."

"Can do. I won't come until you say I can." He scratched his nails hard up his thighs to leave brief lines on his skin. B groaned, but didn't look away. "You can relax while I put on a show, or you can have _complete_ control. I'm pretty sure Wayne Tower ended up in this room, if you want me to find it."

"Slower. For now. Touch anything but your crotch. Slowly."

"Yeah, I can do that." Zach got a handful of silicone lube, which stayed shiny long before and after it actually made things slippery. He rubbed it between his hands, then ran both hands over his chest, his arms, his thighs. When that seemed fine, he touched his face, massaged his throat, ran fingers over his open lips. "Yeah?"

"Yes. More." B watched him steadily, no big reactions. That was a good sign.

Zach rolled to hands and knees, spreading his cheeks for the camera and greasing more of his skin. He looked at the face camera and slowly crammed four fingers into his mouth at once while squeezing a big handful of inner thigh.

"You don't have to... Don't fake."

Zach drew his fingers out slowly. "You think I'm faking wanting to stuff my mouth for you? Or showing off my ass? In as long as you've known me, have I ever missed a chance to show off my ass?"

"No. Just." B sighed in frustration.

Zach let go of his thigh and rested on his elbows. "I'm here for whatever you want. How do you want to fuck me?" He waited, but B was stuck on something. "If you were up here right now. Your hands on my body. Where would—"

"Flat on the bed. My hand on your neck to keep your face down. Trapped under me."

Zach dropped, getting his knees out of the way as fast as he could and squeezing the back of his neck. He mashed his nose into the mattress. He wiggled a little, getting some friction on the plush robe.

"Yes. I'm on you. Crushing you. Breathe out and hold it."

He emptied his lungs and pressed his lips tightly together. He grabbed a pillow with his free hand, gripping it to steady himself and squirming against his self-imposed restraint.

B made a noise low in his throat. "Yes. Hold it."

Zach's chest jerked, fighting for air. He held it. Held it longer. His body would overrule him soon, he couldn't—

"Hold it."

Zach found a new reserve of self-control and held still. His head pounded. His throat ached.

"Breathe."

He gasped air gratefully. Head rush.

"Hold it."

He'd have whimpered, if he weren't clamping down on an inadequate lungful of air. Too much pressure trying to get out, not enough oxygen yet. His body twisted and convulsed despite him.

"Breathe."

He hyperventilated frantically to get more oxygen before the next one. He kept his mouth wide open for better access to air with his face still pressed to the bed. His head spun.

"Look at me."

Zach turned his head to blink at the phone. B had moved, looking slightly off from the camera which meant he was totally focused on the screen. He smiled a little and looked less strained. "Better."

"Uh-huh." Zach panted and waited for instructions.

"Get toys. Stuff yourself. And your cock ring. The metal one."

"You got it. Uh. A few minutes of audio privacy would be appreciated."

B nodded. "I'll go follow medical advice."

They disappeared to their respective hygiene chores. Zach returned first, switched on his earpiece, and piled up a bunch of options on the bed. By the time B came into view, he was decoratively arranged on his robe again, rubbing his thighs slowly to keep himself hard.

"Control's getting easier," B said. "The shower didn't set me off, even warm. I may have misjudged the half-life. Or avoiding interaction may have been the wrong tactic. Even the perception of contact might be effective if the objective was to reward—" His eyes flicked over the screens. "You forgot the cock ring."

"Nope." Zach held up the fat circle of titanium. It had been a fancy present to himself when he'd first gotten the bag of cash. Carvings from Greek urns were chased around the outside, fucking in a variety of positions and genders. "I was waiting for you."

B jerked his chin in a 'go on' motion.

Zach picked up his ice-cold water bottle, braced himself, and pressed it against the length of his crotch. He gritted his teeth and scrunched his eyes closed as his testicles tried to escape into his body. He kicked his foot against the bed to distract himself, holding the bottle there until he could stand it.

He opened his eyes, pulled his balls through the ring, and tucked his cock in while it was soft enough to fit. He tugged on everything gently, ostensibly to get it settled, but really for the blast of contrasting warmth from his hand. He breathed easier.

"That was generous," B said, his voice a little strained. "Thank you."

"Very welcome," Zach whimpered, then got his voice under control. "I'm just a generous person."

"Yes, you are. Now generously fuck yourself."

"Aye aye." They grinned at each other as Zach gloved up. Everything felt smoother since B wasn't flinching at every move.

Zach watched the close-up face screen while he started with fingers and soft, easy toys. Slow and steady, nothing complicated. B watched him with hungry eyes.

"You could be going a lot faster," B observed.

"I could." Zach popped the fat head of the pacifier toy out, pulled at the ring to feel the weight of it against his balls, and worked the toy back in. "But when you come up here, you'll want to pound me for an hour. And I'll want to let you. So you want me sloppy, and you want to be the one to rub me raw. Yes?"

B sighed. "Yes."

"So we do this my way, and you thank me for protecting your interests while your judgment is tragically compromised."

B rolled his eyes, but stopped complaining. Zach worked himself open, drifting a little. It was two in the morning. If this weren't a medical emergency, he'd have gotten himself off and rolled over already. He drank some water to clear his head. "Hey, you want more water?"

"Good idea."

"Let me watch?"

B moved to show his throat on the camera and slowly drank another pint of water, then sucked down a food gel packet. Zach moaned, tugging on his balls. The ring was just tight enough to keep him hard and let him feel his pulse where it pressed cool and heavy against his skin.

"Mmm. Okay, going big. Remember this one?" He held up a plug.

B squinted. "I don't."

"It's soft. Almost too soft to get in, it would rather bend and squash than go further. But once it's in..."

"Ah, yes."

Once he got it in, at first it would stay squished down by the pressures of his body; the big empty vibe port was particularly forgiving. Over time, as everything stretched out and muscles gave up the fight, it would fatten up unstoppably. He would not be at any risk of dozing off once it popped into its neutral shape.

"You should make a plunger for this one. When you have a few minutes between saving the city." Zach worked at it a little more. "So I can push it in easier without stabbing the silicone."

"Just to make sure I understand the specifications," B said, "that would be a stiff ten-inch rod with a fat knob on the end?" He kept a straight face, but his eyes crinkled.

"Uh-huh. Ah." He breathed hard. "How are you doing down there?"

"Warm. Everything's warm. Skin's too sensitive, heightened senses. Just watching you feels like fucking you. That part's good."

"And if you focus on this hand running along my arm? Just the fingertips..."

B's eyes widened. "Oh, that's interesting."

"Yeah?"

"I got both halves. Your skin under my fingers. Your hand on my arm."

"Mmm." Zach rubbed his hand across his chest, tugging his nipples.

"Yes, that's— Oh. Yeah. Keep touching me." B shifted and arched.

They kept at that for a few minutes, humming with quiet pleasure, until Zach bore down and gasped, writhing on the bed, the plug deep and wide in him. B barked in shock.

After a second, Zach managed to look at the screen. Sweat trickled down B's face and his face was twisted up, lost in sensation like Zach had never seen him. "I'm here," Zach whispered. "I'm right here."

B reached out an arm near the camera and the angle shook wildly.

"That's right, hold onto me. I'm right up against you."

B whimpered and subsided. Zach waited in silence, flexing and adjusting, breathing hard. Finally, B opened his eyes. "Better," he said hoarsely. "That one was much better. Good. With you, it's good."

"Cool. Gonna relax a while here." Zach rubbed his thighs. B shivered. They watched each other and breathed slowly.

"I don't know how to judge when I'm safe," B said, barely audible. "I think I'm safe now. I think I've been safe for a while. Until I'm back to baseline, I won't be sure. That could be noon. I..." He shook his head. "I miss you. That's all."

Zach nodded. "I'm not asking you to gamble, but where would you put the odds?"

"Eighty percent? Minimum. Ninety-five if I don't surprise myself. Too many variables for a serious estimate."

"And, just hypothetically... If you needed to chain down an escape artist ninja in your bedroom, how long would it take him to get out of the best cuffs you've got? If someone was watching him."

B looked away from the camera, his face set. "Limiting factor's the bed frame, if I really meant it. No, I could..." His eyes went further distant, forehead creasing. "It's workable. At least ten minutes, if I don't hide any tools and I'm not willing to break my thumb."

"Are you?" Zach put a hand on the plug to make it less distracting.

"I am _almost_ positive the answer is no. And if so, you would still have several seconds, and I'd have weakened grip strength."

"Grip strength doesn't mean shit if you use pressure points."

B looked at his screen, startled. "Yes. You're right. I'm still not... If I can't even think of all the contingencies, I can't give you a guarantee."

"Several seconds, though. And how likely would you be to try it unless I was already trying to get away?"

"Point," B said slowly.

"If I'm on you. If I'm all over you. You won't have to go anywhere. You won't have to fight to keep me. Even if fucking's too much, I'll stay. I'll be right there."

"I can't... That's not a guarantee I can ask for. You have to be able to leave."

"And if you break my nose or something, yeah, I'm outta there. But short of that? No. I'm touching your skin, every minute, until you tell me I should stop. I promise. I won't leave you like this."

Seeing B on what looked like the edge of messy crying was new and disconcerting. He would probably rather not share that, even with Zach. "Hey. Is that a yes?"

B just nodded.

"And you won't hide any tools." Zach waited for a nod. "And you don't currently believe you would break your thumb." Nod. "And you will really, truly lock yourself down to something secure without too much slack." Nod. Zach did a last gut check, watching his face. "Okay. Take care of anything you need to. Remember water. Set up a camera somewhere in your room to let me verify. Keep me in your ear. I'll be here, making sure I can take it."

"If you are feeling in any way obligated, please do not do this."

"I locked myself in here so I wouldn't offer, when you first thought it was a bad idea two hours ago. I want you in me. I mean it."

"Thank you." B reached to wobble his screen again, then disappeared.

Zach closed his eyes, spent another minute on the increasingly intense plug, then carefully disengaged. He mopped himself off, put in an internal condom, washed his hands, and threw everything he could possibly imagine needing into a laundry bag.

"Are you watching?" B asked.

"Yes." Zach watched as B stumbled around the master bedroom in a pair of black shorts, laying out chains to various points on the walls. His coordination was shot, but he carefully showed the camera a hard tug every time he locked something.

Finally, B stood in front of the camera and took off the shorts. His erection blushed a deep red all the way down, almost purple. "No tools," he said. "No slack." He sat down on the bed, reached his feet toward the corners, and locked shackles around his ankles. They were four inches long and made a whirring noise when they locked. "Put the wedge under my hips as soon as you get here. It'll reduce my leverage."

"Okay."

The cuff he closed over his left wrist covered most of his forearm. "The key is hanging from the outside doorknob. You can't reach it without leaving the room." He hesitated, his right arm in position, his body shaking. He looked at the camera. His jaw worked.

"I'll be there," Zach said. "I promise."

"Thank you." B put his arm down and rolled it to lock the cuff. He shuddered. "Secure."

Zach grabbed the bag in one hand and his awkward erection in the other. "On my way. Unlocking my bedroom now, one, two, three, I'm almost there. I will be there in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five," and he had Bruce's bedroom door open. "I'm here. I'm here." He dropped the bag on the bed and grabbed Bruce's leg before he grabbed the wedge.

B's entire body arched at the touch and he whimpered.

"It's okay. We've got this. Hold that."

B stayed up, panting, while Zach got the big foam wedge under his hips. Sex pillows, so useful in so many situations. They could do an endorsement deal. What the fuck, brain.

"Okay." Zach crawled onto B, skin to skin, not going for sex yet. "You can relax now. I've got this. You don't have to think about _anything_."

"Please. _Please_."

Right. Zach straddled B and sat down on his cock in one motion. B bucked up and held it, eyes glazed. He stopped breathing for long enough to be concerning. Zach rocked and flexed, holding B's hips so he would have warning of sudden movement.

Finally, B unlocked enough to move and breathe. His hips humped frantically within the two inches the wedge allowed. He stared at the ceiling, still unfocused. Zach hung on tight, going for as little motion as possible, and trusted that B would come back to some kind of connection once they'd taken the edge off.

In the meantime, holy fuck. The wedge was absolutely necessary. B hammered him with the power and mindless intensity of a fucking machine, the kind that people built out of shop equipment and stuck giant warning labels all over— And then Zach's brain shorted out and he just thought _ungh ungh ungh ungh ungh ungh ungh ungh ungh ungh ungh ungh._

B didn't make a sound when he came. The only way Zach knew was he abruptly slowed to half as many strokes, alternating with a convulsive shudder of his abs like he was trying to curl in on himself. He showed no sign of stopping.

"Hey. _Ngh_ , hey can you, _ngh_ , hear me?"

"Yes," B said. He still stared at the ceiling.

"Little slower if—" Zach's sentence foundered as B slowed, perfectly controlled, down to a rolling gentle pattern. "Uh. Thanks. Wow."

B smiled at nothing.

"Can you look at me?"

He focused his eyes with prompt attention. His expression wasn't really... present, though.

"Thank you." A faint shiver of pleasure. "What's going on in there?"

"I don't have to think about _anything_." B sounded dreamily ecstatic about this.

Shit. "That's true. But you _can_ think. If you want. You can think about anything you like."

"I like you." B's hands flexed once and went still.

"I like you, too." Another delighted shiver. "Would you like anything else?"

"Whatever you want is great."

Okay, time to get off the magic mind control pony ride. "I would like to test a hypothesis. I am going to keep touching you, I'm staying right here, but I've had enough fucking for now, and I'm getting down."

"Okay." B made a faint, plaintive sound as Zach got down. The tension in his body increased, but no begging or struggling. Zach wrapped himself around B's body, petted his skin, and waited.

"What's the hypothesis?" B asked. He sounded groggy.

"That you would get a few brain cells back if I stopped touching your dick."

"Huh. Interesting. Yeah."

"You seem pretty calm about that."

"Yes. Unusual."

"How are you feeling now that I'm here and you've gotten contact?"

B's entire body shivered. "It's so good. Thank you. I... huh."

"Mm?"

"Rewarding compliance. Contact wasn't the key. Pleasure, but not relief. Praise reduced symptoms dramatically." B was getting more inflection, sleepy but thoughtful.

"Do you think you can hold still and be safe if I get in reach of your head?"

"Yes. Definitely."

Zach shimmied up B's body. He should do something about the cock ring soon. He kissed B's mouth, then his cheek and temple.

"Thank you for trusting me," Zach said. "Thank you for figuring out the cuffs and staying in them. I'm so glad I'm here with you and that you made yourself safe with me. I could see how scary it was. Thanks for being brave."

"Ohhhhhhhh." B shuddered. His hips jerked, then relaxed. His whole body went easy.

"And thanks for a phenomenal fuck, goddamn, I am gonna _remember_ that one." Zach smiled at B. "Checking in, how do you feel now?"

"Better," B said slowly. "I can think better. Soporific effect. Probably..." B started rambling about chemistry. Zach let him for a while, but he did have a logistical issue.

"Hey. I was thinking I'd take the cock ring off. Would that be okay? You asked me to wear it."

"Yes. I remember. Sure, it's fine. Unless..." B's body strained and tightened. "Do you want to fuck me? You could fuck me."

Zach stayed calm. "Let's stick with things we do when you're not stoned, huh?" He petted B's face and throat, trying to soothe the desperate little whine he was making.

"Want it. Can't stop thinking about it now."

"Do you understand why I'm drawing that line?"

"Yes, but please. It's a control thing. Situation is already as far out of control as... It won't make a difference. It would feel good. Please."

"Feel good for you or because you're trying to make me happy?"

"Both. Everything. But yes. For me. Please."

"I'm going to take this off now." Zach wiggled out of the cock ring and rubbed his skin gratefully. "How about toys? Would a toy feel good?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Toys, I can do." Thank god, that soothed him. "No details until you're sober. Have you done this before and made it feel good? Have you got practice?"

"Yes and yes, yes."

"Thank you." Zach nuzzled his nose down beside B's cheek. "I'm going to enjoy holding you first. I've been waiting to touch you like this. You were, too. Remember?"

"Memory isn't affected." B sounded almost clear. "Just motivation, sensory input. And physiology. Obviously."

"Yeah. I may regret asking this, but how'd she dose you?"

"Absorbed through the skin. She threw an open flask in my face. Taste similar to saffron. _Crocus sativus_ is labor intensive, grows at this latitude but doesn't thrive outside of greenhouse conditions, she must have a supplier."

Zach let him talk, keeping both hands moving gently on his skin. Eventually, B realized he was babbling. "Absorbed through the skin. Why?"

"Because I don't think that was the intended dose. Probably one drop."

"You're right. Coordination and focus are too impaired to be effective. I would have just followed her around, whining." B tensed. He breathed faster and faster, panicky little gasps.

"You got away. You're safe. You're home. I'm here. You'll be okay." Nothing was helping. "You did a good job keeping yourself and everyone else safe. Thank you."

B relaxed deeply, leaning his face against Zach's. "Please fuck me."

"Yeah. Let's do that." Zach kept talking as he swapped out his own condom for a new one and found everything he needed. "While you've still got two brain cells to rub together, I want you to be as clear as you can about what you would like."

"Everything. You everywhere, everything. Sorry. That's not clear. Or physically possible."

"I get the idea. Good job." Zach ran a gloved hand along B's thigh. "I would really enjoy knowing when you like something, and hearing you tell me if you'd like something different. I want you to keep telling me, even when you're blissed out, as much as you can."

"Yes. Affirmative consent, I understand. I'll try."

"Thank you." He rubbed the heel of his hand against B's asshole, massaged his tight balls. B moaned. "Don't worry. I'm getting there. Smallest toy incoming."

The smallest toy he owned was about as thick as two fingers, with a bulge like fat knuckles. He lay along B's leg and fingered him with it slowly, tugging his balls and rubbing his abs. B flexed and relaxed, tilting his hips on the wedge. 

"It's good. More, please. I can take more."

"Thank you," Zach said, and switched to the next size up. As he slid it in, he said, "Good job telling me. I really appreciate it."

B made an utterly obscene noise. Zach watched him, the way his muscles strained, his limbs tugging on the chains. Enjoying this was... Well, it was what was happening, and pretending he wasn't into it would not serve the person who was suffering for even the tiniest scrap of praise.

"You're beautiful," he said. "You are utterly, completely gorgeous. Watching you move like this, seeing you all stretched out, god, you're amazing. I could just lie here and stare at you and be happy." He worked the toy and bit B's thigh. "But I won't, because the more I touch you, the more you move, the more you enjoy it, the more amazing you look, damn. You've got me so hard."

He sized up the toy again. "I'm gonna get off on this so hard. I'm climbing up on you again in a minute, and I'm going to let you fuck me for as long as I can take it, just to watch you enjoy it." He kept talking. B sweated and moaned. "Okay. Last one. This is a little bigger around than I am, so that's plenty."

B nodded frantically. "Please, yes."

"Good job saying it." Zach pushed the plug in easily, then climbed up to lie across B's body. He stripped off his gloves and just lay there, his arms and legs matching B's, all the skin he could manage. "This is great. You're great. Every time you shiver for me like that, it's so good. Just feeling you enjoy it when I talk, you know how much I love to talk." B's whole body jerked.

Zach slowed down. He had to be careful with this one. "I could unchain you now. I am absolutely certain I'm safe with you. All I have to do is tell you to be careful with me and you will be so careful, you'll stay exactly where I ask you to, you would be so good." B trembled. "But this is beautiful. You all stretched out, you trusting me with this, you getting to squirm all you want without worrying about it... It's beautiful, and I'm going to keep enjoying it until I'm done fucking you. Thank you for this."

He ran his fingers through B's sticky hair and kissed his face, then licked along his cheek, making B laugh. "But you're still pouring sweat, so you're gonna drink some water for me first."

B picked up his head and Zach twisted the cap off another pint bag of water. "Slowly. Here you go." He touched B's throat to feel it move as B drank slowly, slowly, slowly.

Zach took the empty bag away, B's tongue still chasing it. "Perfect. Thank you." He licked and nibbled down B's chest. "Hold still for me." He sank himself down onto B's cock. "God, that's good."

B wasn't breathing. He was holding totally still and he wasn't breathing. "Uh, breathe, please. Thank you. No matter what else I tell you to do, I want you to keep breathing. Are you tracking enough for that?"

B gasped another breath. "Yes," he said. "Keep breathing."

"That goes for anything else that could cause you more problems. No hurting yourself, okay?"

"Okay. Yes. I understand." B's eyes focused on Zach for a moment. "Thank you."

Zach nodded at him seriously. "Do you want anything?"

"You."

"Here we go, then." Zach grinned. "Slow and steady. Marathon pacing. Make me feel good. Ngh. Yeah."

He rode for a while, giving soft directions now and then. B zoned out good and hard, moaning in pleasure. Zach felt the pressure building. His balls tightened and his cock drooled on B's abs. Time for the big guns.

"Hey. Eyes here. Slow down, hip tilts only. Good. Remember earlier, on the video, you could feel what you saw from both sides?" He lifted a hand and wiggled the fingers slowly. B nodded and matched the motion, his fingers twitching.

Zach trailed his fingers down his own chest. B sighed. "Does it still work?"

"Yes. Amplified perception of mirror neuron effect, probably an unintended side effect of splicing in a recreational—"

"Yeah. It's good. Now let's try the advanced level. Can you mirror this hand to both hands?" He flexed his hand again, keeping the other one out of sight.

Both of B's hands twitched. "Yes."

"Good. Let's practice that a second." He rubbed his chest and thigh. "Still working?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're very good at this kind of focus, getting your mind to do what you tell it to. Keep the hands, I want you to keep feeling that. Now. Your cock in my ass." He moved up and down once. "You can already feel me up your ass, yeah? Connect it. You know how it feels. Every time you fuck me, I fuck you. Try it."

B moved his hips and gasped. "Yes. It works."

"Mmmm. Yes, it does. Go on. Make us feel good." Zach leaned back and braced himself with his free hand on B's thigh. He brushed his fingers across his lips and throat.

After a few slow test thrusts, Zach learned that B liked taking it really fucking hard. They were almost back in industrial fucking machine territory. He clutched at his own opposite shoulder and heard the chains rattle, but couldn't verify by looking because his eyes had rolled back in his head. He was getting close, too close, and he needed to focus.

"Slow. Slow down, slow. Good. That was so good."

"So good," B echoed, almost in unison.

Zach reached down beside him and picked up the dildo he'd set aside. Human dimensions, an only slightly flattering exaggeration of B's proportions. He looked at B and slowly licked his lips. B copied him exactly. "Yeah," he said, and B's mouth shaped the word.

Zach held up the dildo where B could see it in profile and licked slowly up its length, then sucked the head. B thrust up in response, then gasped. Chain reaction, excellent.

"All together now." Zach tilted his head back, pushed the dildo down his throat, and started jerking himself off.

B came almost immediately and kept coming, deep grunts in his throat as he pulsed his hips up. Zach focused on getting off as fast as possible, which was not actually that fast given the complicated circumstances. He took the cock out of his mouth long enough to gasp, "Harder, you know how hard I can take it," and then he couldn't say anything else until B managed to pound an earth-shattering orgasm out of him.

"Enough! Enough, god, mm." Zach leaned forward and kissed B, then carefully shimmied off of his cock and got rid of the condom. He lay down cheek to cheek again. "So good."

"So good," B rumbled in his ear. He was almost vibrating.

Zach tried to pull his thoughts together. "You should try to, uh, disconnect that, pull your senses back. So you can tell which of us is which." He lay there shaking, waiting for blood to return to his brain.

Eventually, B rubbed his face against Zach. "Are you done fucking me?"

"Mmm? Yeah. Oh yeah. You have worn me all the way out, A-plus good job."

"You said, earlier." B's voice was quiet and careful, but a little plaintive.

"Oh! Yes. Absolutely yes." Zach sat up. "Okay. I have to get off the bed if you want the key. And I promised. I will not stop touching you without your permission."

"Yes. Permission. Key, please."

Zach staggered to the door, opened it to grab the key, and closed it again. While he was there, he locked the room down. This was not the morning for surprise breakfast in bed.

"Okay. How's this work?" Zach carefully unlocked the shackles. He got B's right hand first, but B let him do the rest anyway.

They curled around each other silently. Zach kissed B's wrists and ankles. They drank water, ate tasteless food bars, cleared the bed, and eventually showered together in a shared quiet. B still had an erection, but it settled down to a healthier color. Zach sent an all-clear text to Alfred and held up the phone for B to see rather than break the peace.

They fell asleep together without saying another word.

**Author's Note:**

> [[[Synopsis:  
> Batman gets massively overdosed on Poison Ivy's latest aphrodisiac. He gets home safely and calls Zach from the cave. Zach offers to just talk, but B asks to escalate to phone and video sex. After a couple of hours, when B is still miserable, Zach suggests that B chain himself down in his bedroom so Zach can visit him there safely.
> 
> When they have physical sex, B blanks out, completely suggestible. He can identify that he wants praise even more than contact. Zach stops and carefully talks with him long enough to get some negotiation in (and reach a compromise on B's request for receptive sex, which they have not shared before).
> 
> They have sex again with Zach giving constant praise and hacking the drug's side effects to let B experience multiple forms of sex at once. The story ends with silent loving aftercare.  
> ]]]
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you hopped in for the sex pollen, I hope it stood up without context. (And if you liked Zach, well, there's [a lot more of him available](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388384). *eyebrow waggle*)
> 
> Reminder that a separate work is a separate chance to leave kudos!
> 
> [← Chapter 44](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388384/chapters/55120924) | [NICRT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388384) | [Chapter 45 →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388384/chapters/55198162)


End file.
